Jamal Turner
"Jamal Turner" is a main character on "On My Block". He is portrayed by Brett Gray. Throughout the Series Jamal is a quirky and loud boy and he is very funny. He can't keep a secret, hates football and doesn't want to disappoint his parents. In season 1, he is drawn into the mystery surrounding RollerWorld. He is the "believer" of the group. He attends Freeridge High School with the rest of the squad. Physical Appearance He is a black American guy of 5'7 with a slim build. He has short brown hair with brown eyes. Personality He is terrified of being injured in football and quits the team. He is constantly faking injuries in order to avoid playing. Jamal lies to his father about being on the team because he doesn't want to disappoint him. He also worked at his father's barbecue restaurant over the summer. He is very dedicated to the cause of finding RollerWorld and isn't afraid to do a little heavy lifting to find out more about the mystery. He is incapable of keeping a secret and can be rather over dramatic. Jamal regularly spouts out facts and is quite smart. He is good at developing relationships with adults due to his obsession with Rollerworld. Ruby's Abuela and Jamal bond over Dateline and Rollerworld after his other friends forget to text him about their plans to meet up at Monse's. He also bonds with Rosé, who he meets because of his quest to find the Rollerworld money. Relationships * Jamal and Ruby * Jamal and Monse * Jamal and Abuelita * Jamal and Cesar * Jamal and Juanita Appearances (20/20) Trivia * Jamal seems to have a thing for figurines. He is found holding Abuela's baby Jesus figurine in Chapter Two and he carries around a female gnome with him in Chapter Ten. * His football jersey number is 22. * He pins all of the information that he gathers on Rollerworld to the wall in the back of his closet and also writes new information on a notes app in his phone. * He quickly solved a Rubik's Cube in Chapter Seven. * He loves the movie The Goonies. * Jamal was convinced that he found chupacabra bones in the sixth grade. * List of faked injuries: neck brace in Chapter Two, eye patch, broken arm, the infamous pimp stick... * He is the only main character to never be in a relationship. * He is infamously bad at keeping secrets. * He often twerks to celebrate. Quotes * "Bitches be bonkers." (Chapter One) ---- * "Don't worry girl. I got your back... from right here." (Chapter One) ---- * "Oh, you heard the lady. Put me in!" (Chapter Six) ---- * "Dude, I can't believe I'm saying this but... You're beautiful!" (Chapter Nine) ---- * "Rollerworld is real!" (Chapter Nine) ---- * "You dont't get to see my money" (Chapter Twelve) ---- * "It's a new year." (Chapter Thirteen) ---- * "Are we talking about the same Monse?" (Chapter Fifteen) ---- * "No more sprinkles for you!" (Chapter Nine) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Turner Family Category:Students at Freeridge High School